1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a screening test to detect prostate diseases as well as a device and a diagnostic substance to implement the test.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many complex diseases can for the most part be treated therapeutically with good recovery chances if they are detected early. The early detection often fails for the lack of tests that can be implemented with low time and cost expenditure and that do not or only slightly stress the tested persons (and accordingly have a high acceptance in the population). The standard method for diagnosis of prostate cancer comprises, for example, the concentration measurement of the prostate-specific antigen (PSA) and the rectal digital examination as well as—if there is concrete suspicion—the implementation of biopsies with subsequent tissue examination. Apart from the fact that biopsies often do not lead to unambiguous results, they are stressful for the patient. In addition to these standard methods, contrast-enhanced ultrasound examination (possibly also to direct biopsies), molecular target-oriented contrast-enhanced ultrasound examination, optical imaging methods to detect intrinsic signals such as the water concentration and magnetic resonance tomography using molecular targeted MRT contrast agent are considered. However, these methods are not suitable (if only due to their apparatus costs) for broadly applied mass testing or, respectively, screening tests that can in particular also be implemented by physicians in private practice.